Wireless receivers, such as those employed in a cellular communication system, have the capability of tuning to and locking onto a carrier signal generated by a remotely located transmitter for decoding information modulated onto this carrier signal. In a typical cellular communication system, both a processor and a local frequency generator are employed for acquiring the carrier signal. Traditional carrier signal acquisition algorithms used in processors, such as digital signal processors, cannot reliably configure these processors for acquiring the carrier signal if the frequency of the local signal generator differs appreciably from the frequency of the carrier signal. An accurate local signal generator is therefore required for optimum receiver performance. For providing the desired accuracy, a highly-stable temperature compensated crystal oscillator is usually employed as a signal source in this type of receiver. Unfortunately, highly-stable temperature compensated crystal oscillators are expensive components. And in a portable unit, where the goal is to manufacture these units in as economical manner as possible, the cost of each component included in the unit is carefully considered. It is therefore desirable to be able to use a less expensive, albeit less stable, temperature compensated crystal oscillator in order to contribute to the reduction in the overall cost of the portable unit.